Songs for the Danny Phantom characters
by little eli
Summary: song fic This is what kind of songs I think are perfect songs for each character and more. Read and review. This is my 1st song fic. Rated T beacause later chapters might have some bad words and a lot more stuff.
1. Danny Phantom&Danny Fenton's song

This is my first song fic. I will put on other shows only I know. This 1 is for when everyone find out Danny is a half-ghost (You know, from Reality Trip.) and he's trying to convince everyone that there's nothing with being a half-ghost. This is for both sides because many people use 1 side for Phantom and Fenton. But I'm unique and I want the perfect song for both sides. This song is called "Nothing's Wrong With Me." from the Disney Channel movie, Pixel Perfect. I don't care if Nick and Disney don't go together, which I agree on, but can't you put a Disney song in a Nick cartoon every once in a while?? I only own the story.

**Nothing's Wrong With Me (Full) - Pixel Perfect lyrics by DISNEY**

You may find me just a little strange,  
I like being barefoot in the pouring rain.  
My mind is racing at the speed of light,  
I'll protect you like there's nothing at night.

I'm reckless, you're speechless -

Scream! Shout! I love it loud!  
I wanna be in a crowd!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Freak out! I stand my ground!  
Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down!  
Nothing's wrong with me!

I say something that might not come out right!  
I say them loud and proud and impolite!  
Don't try to analyze or be profound!  
'Cause life's to short be so tightly wound!

I'm reckless, you're speechless -

Scream! Shout! I love it loud!  
I wanna be in a crowd!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Freak out! I stand my ground!  
Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down!  
Nothing's wrong with me!

I can smile and have anything!  
'Cause I know that nothing's wrong with me! (Wrong with me!)  
Wrong with me!

If you ask about my attitude,  
I'll say "Come on! Just get a clue!"

Scream! Shout! I love it loud!  
I wanna be in a crowd!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Freak out! I stand my ground!  
Nothing in the world is gonna keep me down!  
Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)

Nothing's wrong with me! (Nothing's wrong with me!)  
Nothing's wrong with me!

So, what do you think about my song? Read and review and please no flames!!


	2. Sam's song

This song is what I think is pretty much for Sam. I forgot to say I changed a little to the song in the last chapter. This song is called "Doing Too Much" by Paula Deanda.

**PAULA DEANDA LYRICS**

**"Doing Too Much"**  
**(feat. Baby Bash)**

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I can't slip to  
am I doing too much (too much)

See you got me all alone  
Waiting right here by the phone  
For you to call me,  
Just to hear  
Your voice tone  
I keep on wondering if you was even  
loving me, I keep on wondering if  
This was even meant to be  
Tell me imma waste of time, boy  
You showing me no sign, is it cuz u on  
Ya grind, cuz you're always on my mind

I keep on wondering if everything you said was true  
I keep on wondering if you were really coming through

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much  
Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I can't slip to  
am I doing too much (too much)

I'm out with my girls tryna have a good time  
And you know I'm looking fly tryna meet sum other guys  
But it gets hard sometimes cuz there ain't no one just like you  
I try my best but I can't shake this thing u got me going through

All i can picture is the color of your eyes, and the way u make me smile  
I ain't felt this in a while,  
But I came to a conclusion that this is pure illusion  
Chaos and confusion but I'm not gonna let it ruin

The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy

The way I feel about myself cuz I got self-esteem, sometimes I  
Wonder if I'm just chasing a fantasy

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I can't slip to  
am I doing too much (too much)

_Baby Bash:_  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha  
Just leave ya name and number  
And I'm gon holla at cha

Ronnie Ray all day  
Women in the hall way, Ev day losing track of the people tryna call me  
Don't take this the wrong way, I been having long days, doing it, moving  
Round the town wherever I'm getting my song played

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

Now here I go again blowing you up,  
And my girlfriends keep telling me  
I'm doing too much

I'm leaving messages and voicemails  
Telling you I miss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Why you tryna diss me  
When I just wanna kiss you  
am I doing too much (too much)  
Tell me what's the issue  
Who I give these lips to  
am I doing too much (too much)  
This is turning into  
Something I can't slip to

am I doing too much (too much)

Doing Too Much

If no one does'nt get it, it's when Sam's is so busy with all the ghost fighting she's helping out with Danny and Tucker. hanging out with them, school, and home, etc. That she thinks she's doing too much. Duh! Read and review! 


	3. Tucker's song

This is chapter 3 for Tucker's song. It's what he thinks that someday will be his greastest day. The song is "My Greatest Day" By Bowling For Soup?? Read and review.

**BOWLING FOR SOUP: "My Greatest Day" Lyrics**

I've got the keys to the car

I'm going out on an afternoon vacation

There I'll know where I'm gonna go...

The sun is shining down and

There's no one else around now

I wish you were here to hear me say

This is gonna be my greatest day!

How far would i go?

How long would i stay?

To see it all...and carry it back with me again

How hard would I try

Just to hear everybody say

This is gonna be my greatest day!

Standing here looking out at the world

For a second nobody's looking back at me

I never even noticed where they go..

The sun is shining down and

There's no one else around now

I wish you were here to hear me say

This is gonna be my greatest day!

How far would I go?

How long would I stay?

To see it all...and carry it back with me again

How hard would I try

Just to hear everybody say

This is gonna be my greatest day!

I've got the keys to the car

I'm going out on an afternoon vacation

They all know where I'm gonna go...

The sun is shining down and

There's no one else around now

I wish you were here to hear me say

This is gonna be my greatest day!

How far would I go?

How long would I stay?

To see it all...and carry it back with me again

How hard would I try

Just to hear everybody say

This is gunna be my greatest day!

See, does'nt Tucker have an ego or what? Anyway, read, review, and give me ideas for songs, for each character.


	4. 1st DXS

I was bored I thought "What if Sam and Danny went out? But how is Danny going to tell Sam? By this song!" If you guys have a song that is perfect song for Danny and Sam going out, review the name of the song for me please. The song is called "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt. Enjoy!

**JAMES BLUNT LYRICS**

**"You're Beautiful"**

My life is brilliant.

My life is brilliant.  
My life is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Right Of out of shore.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose her

sleep on that,

'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it' s true.  
I saw ya'll face

in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my heart,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Flying high, _- video/radio edited version_  
Fucking high, _- CD version_  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw ya'll face

in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.  
But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

Pretty good choice is it? The "Man" that Sam was with is Gregor but don't worry. I'm posting a song with those 2 breaking up. I'm a DXS person anyway. To DXV lovers, I'm that too and to DXE lovers, I'm that too. If you want a song with DXV or DXE, review me a song and I'll pick the best song. Please Read and Review!


End file.
